


Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

by roelliej



Series: The Art Of Seduction [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Ratings: R, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron are in arousal-heaven. It only took some attitude...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew Lewis rocked my mind. The result? This drabble. Enjoy! :D
> 
> Much thanks to D for the beta-check! :-)

"Harry James Potter! What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
Ron suppressed a snigger and glared at his boyfriend, acting like a caught adolescent who was trying to hide something behind his back.  Ron loved it when Harry blushed. It made him vulnerable. It made Ron hard. Achingly...  
  
"I can explain," Harry stuttered, shielding off his erection with his hands. Ron appreciated the attempt, even when the familiar male scent betrayed his lover.  
  
"What exactly do you want to explain?" Ron said sternly, his arms crossed to make the act more believable. "That you were wanking ,or that you were wanking thinking about someone else?"  
  
"I d-don't..."  
  
" _Accio_!"  
  
A magazine flew from behind Harry into Ron's outstretched hand. His eyes travelled from his blushing boyfriend to the cover of the magazine. His heart stopped for a moment, although it quickly regained its _joie de vivre_. At the speed of light.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
Ron was speechless.  Was that cover-boy (or MAN) showing his ridiculously flat abs, the boy who had joined them once in a while? The boy they fucked? Sucked? Licked?  
  
"Do you understand my agony?" Harry whispered;  a little smile filled with a tiny bit of confidence appeared on his face. "I found it under his pillow."  
  
Ron couldn't keep his eyes from the delicious body and his hand unconsciously travelled downwards.  
  
"I'm still here, you know..."  
  
Ron noticed Harry glaring daggers at him and felt guilty. Almost.  
  
"You've had your fun," Ron snapped, pointing at the pages that were obviously _glued_ together.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"You could help me," Ron said huskily, unzipping his trousers. "And maybe I'll forget your... _adultery_."  
  
Harry licked his lips, pushing Ron onto his bed.  
  
"You should see the one where he's wearing the helmet and the tight, white briefs," Harry whispered, taking Ron in hand firmly. Ron did. Intensely. And died. Several little, perfect deaths. He cried out as Harry stroked him to a delicious orgasm, covering the cover. Covering several pages. Covering N...  
  
_"Hi. What are you d...? Hey! That's my magazine!”_  
  
"I can explain," they both exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"Please do," Neville whispered, closing the door behind him, and exposing the up side of his boxers. They were white.

 


End file.
